Hoenn Safari Zone
|region=Hoenn |mapdesc=This amusement area provides a rich environment in which to catch many different kinds of Pokémon. |generation= , }} The Hoenn Safari Zone (Japanese: サファリゾーン Safari Zone) is a special preserve where s can enter to capture certain types of Pokémon. The entrance is on Hoenn's . In , this Safari Zone is only accessible to Trainers participating in the Safari Game. In a Safari Game, players may only use Safari Balls, and rather than weaken wild Pokémon in battle, players must use non-conventional tactics to try and catch them. For 500, the player is granted entry and 30 Safari Balls. In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the player is limited to 500 steps and the player is only allowed entry if they also have a Pokéblock Case. In , the Safari Game has been removed, and players can enter the Safari Zone area without paying a fee. Pokémon found here are now collected through normal battles. Each area also now has both tall and , and while encounters between them are mostly the same, two rare Pokémon in each area can only be found in one type of grass specifically. Geography Certain areas of the Safari Zone can only be accessed with the Mach Bike or the Acro Bike. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, all areas are accessible with either Bike and , but in some areas, only one type of grass will be accessible without using the other Bike. In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, there are also that can be used to encounter Pokémon. In , after the player obtains the National Pokédex, two new areas will open up to the east, featuring many Johto Pokémon not found in or . Areas *Area 1 houses the entrance. **In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Acro Bike and are required to reach the within this area. *Area 2 is directly west of Area 1. **In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Mach Bike is required to reach the long grass within this area. *Area 3 is directly north of Area 2. This area can only be accessed with a Bike. **In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the Mach Bike is required to access this area. **In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Mach Bike is required to reach the tall grass within this area, while the Acro Bike is required to reach the long grass. *Area 4 is directly north of Area 1. This area can only be accessed with a Bike. **In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, the Acro Bike is required to access this area. **In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the Acro Bike is required to reach the tall grass within this area, while the Mach Bike and Surf are required to reach the long grass. *Area 5 is directly east of Area 1. It is only accessible in , and only after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. *Area 6 is directly north of Area 5. It is only accessible in Emerald, and only after the player has entered the Hall of Fame. Pokéblock feeders In , there are Pokéblock feeders throughout the Safari Zone. If a Pokéblock is placed in a feeder, all wild Pokémon encountered in grass patches and water tiles up to five steps away from the feeder will have a Nature such that, if an identically flavored Pokéblock were thrown at it, the Pokémon would be enthralled (i.e. its preferred flavor dominates its disliked flavor in the Pokéblock); the feeder has no effect if no such Nature exists. Only one Pokéblock may occupy a feeder, and the feeder's effect disappears after 100 steps are taken. Safari Game In Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, this Safari Zone is only accessible to Trainers participating in the Safari Game. In a Safari Game, players may only use Safari Balls; rather than weaken them in battle, players must use non-conventional tactics to try and catch wild Pokémon. There are four options on the battle screen: throw a , throw a Pokéblock, go near, and run away. Throwing Pokéblocks makes a Pokémon less likely to run, while going near makes a Pokémon easier to catch but more likely to run. Players have to option to approach wild Pokémon to influence the catch rate of wild Pokémon to make them easier to catch, referred to as the "catch factor". Furthermore, there is an "escape factor", which represents the probability that a Pokémon will escape the following turn. At the start of an encounter, the catch factor starts at 100/1275 of the Pokémon's catch rate, rounded down (if this is lower than 1, this will be set to 1), while the escape factor starts at 3. Depending on the action taken, the catch and escape factors are modified as follows (neither factor may increase to more than 20 nor decrease to less than 1): Throwing a Pokéblock that the Pokémon completely ignores has no effect. A Pokémon is enthralled by a Pokéblock if its preferred flavor dominates its disliked flavor, while a Pokémon completely ignores it if its disliked flavor dominates its preferred flavor. If both preferred and disliked flavors are equal (including if neither are present), the Pokémon is curious about the Pokéblock. If a player chooses to throw a Safari Ball, the catch factor is multiplied by 1275/100 (rounded down) to obtain the modified catch rate. At the end of a turn, a randomly generated value from 0 to 99 is obtained, and if this value is less than 5 times the escape factor, the Pokémon escapes. These numbers translate to a 5% change in probability of escaping for every unit change (plus or minus 1) in the escape factor, with an initial 15% chance of escape; and approximately a 2.5% change in probability of capture for every unit change in the capture factor, with an initial capture probability of approximately catch rate/510 rounded down to the nearest multiple of 0.025 (2.5%), or 0.025 if it would be less. Pokéblock throw bug In Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald, instead of the escape factor having a minimum value of 1 (5% chance to flee) like the catch factor, the game is coded to set the escape factor to 1 if it would become negative due to a thrown Pokéblock. This means it is possible for the player to throw Pokéblocks such that a Pokémon's escape factor becomes exactly 0, and the Pokémon will have a 0% chance to escape. Exploiting this can make it very easy to catch Hoenn Safari Zone Pokémon. The optimal catching strategy for exploiting this is as follows: Make three different types of single-color Pokéblocks (e.g., Red, Blue, and Green). Put one into a feeder (e.g., Red) and start a wild encounter near that feeder. When the battle starts... * If the Pokémon's catch rate is higher than 200, throw Safari Balls; * Else, throw a Pokéblock with a taste different from the one in the feeder (e.g., Blue). ** If the Pokémon is curious (escape factor = 0), throw Safari Balls. ** If the Pokémon ignores the Pokéblock, throw a Pokéblock with the same color as the one in the feeder (e.g., Red). *** If the Pokémon is enthralled (escape factor = 0), throw Safari Balls. *** If the Pokémon is curious, throw the same Pokéblock again (escape factor = 0), then throw Safari Balls. ** If the Pokémon is enthralled, then... *** If it has a catch rate between 165 and 200 (escape factor = 0), throw Safari Balls. *** If it has a catch rate below 165, throw a Pokéblock with the same color as the one in the feeder (e.g., Red). **** If the Pokémon ignored the Pokéblock, throw the third color Pokéblock (e.g., Green) (escape factor = 0), then throw Safari Balls. **** If the Pokémon is curious, throw the same Pokéblock again (escape factor = 0), then throw Safari Balls. This strategy results in, at minimum, a 70% chance to catch any Pokémon that appears. Items Entrance ×30}} next to the door|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} Area 1 )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} Area 2 )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes}} )|OR=yes|AS=yes}} Area 3 )|Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|display= }} Area 4 ) (hidden)|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} )|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} Area 5 )|E=yes}} Area 6 Vending Machine In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, there is a Vending Machine at the entrance to the Safari Zone. | }} }} Pokémon Generation III Area 1 Area 2 Area 3 Area 4 Area 5 Area 6 Generation VI Area 1 }} After defeating or catching / }} Area 2 }} After defeating or catching / }} Area 3 }} After defeating or catching / }} Area 4 }} After defeating or catching / }} Layout Trivia * No appear in this Safari Zone. * In , the entrance to the Safari Zone has a book titled "The Path of the Safari Zone" written by the founder of the Safari Zone. ::Chapter One: Foundation. ::"A desire to provide the children of the Hoenn region with a chance to encounter many Pokémon welled up inside of me and led to my decision to open here." ::Chapter Two: Opening. ::"From the very day we opened, a long line wound its way from the Safari Zone. It was a huge success. A desire to make more money off of it welled up inside of me and led to my decision to raise the price of admission." ::Chapter Three: Bankruptcy. ::"As a result of the higher admission prices, customers stopped coming to the Safari Zone. A desire to save my own hide welled up inside of me and led to my decision to flee under cover of night." ::Chapter Four: Rebirth. ::"After I had made my escape, the Safari Zone was reborn thanks to the support of some thoughtful people. A desire to pretend that I had never run away welled up inside of me and led to my decision to return to Hoenn." ::Final Chapter: The Future. ::"Having made my return, I began working as a volunteer at the Safari Zone. A desire to express my happiness at having returned welled up inside of me and led to my decision to continue to take good care of Pokémon every day." In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Parc Safari |de=Safari-Zone |it=Zona Safari |ko= Safari Zone |es=Zona Safari }} Category:Parks Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations de:Safari-Zone (Hoenn) es:Zona Safari (Hoenn) fr:Parc Safari (Hoenn) it:Zona Safari (Hoenn) ja:サファリゾーン (ホウエン地方) zh:狩猎地带（丰缘）